


I Will Carry You

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: Lance takes a hit while the paladins are clearing a planet of Galra soldiers, but it's just a few broken ribs. Right?Imlied Klance. Lance whump. Lance suffering. Lance in pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Lance playing off an injury as way less serious than it actually was so Keith wouldn't worry, making jokes just like his old self because that's just what Lance does.  
> This is for taylor-tut and youreburningup because this IS YOUR FAULT.  
> I'm sorry I suck at writing endings and TAYLOR BABE THERE'S A SPECIAL SECTION JUST FOR YOU *cough cough stay with me cough cough*

Keith looked up just in time to see Lance flying across the room and slamming against the wall. “LANCE!” With renewed fury, Keith disposed of his own opponent with ease before attacking the last remaining Galra in the room. The soldier fell with a crash, and Keith bent over, hands on his knees heaving for air. “Lance… you all right?”  
From across the room, Lance responded, “Fine. Ribs broken. Dignity, bruised.”  
Keith sighed. Same old Lance. “Come on, we’ve almost cleared this sector, and then the worst will be over.” There was a pause, and Keith straightened. “Lance?”  
“…Yeah. The last sector, got it.” Lance picked himself up and trudged towards Keith, bayard gripped loosely. “Lead the way.”  
They made it as far as the door before Lance stopped and dropped to the ground. Keith’s stomach dropped. “Lance?!”  
“Ribs hurt,” Lance groaned, “Can’t walk.”  
“You’ve suffered worse,” Keith muttered.  
Lance rolled over and draped his arm across his face. “It’s no use,” he moaned, “Just leave me to rot.”  
Keith sighed. “Shiro,” he said into his comm, “Lance broke some ribs and can’t fight. Can you back us up?”  
Lance continued being, well, Lance. “Just go on without me,” he groaned dramatically, “Save yourself.”  
Keith had never been more relieved to hear Shiro’s voice. “Copy that. Take the alternate route to the roof. I’ll bring in black for extraction.”  
“Yes, sir.” Turning to Lance, he said, “C’mon, Shiro needs us on the roof. Get up.”  
“Can’t. Dying.”  
“Oh for the love of quiznak… fine.” Keith rolled his eyes and hauled Lance to his feet, slinging his arm over his shoulder. He thought Lance said something, but he ignored it and growled, “We’re getting to the roof if I have to carry you myself.”  
They started moving towards the back stairs. “What, no piggy back ride?” Lance teased.  
“I swear, when we get to the lion, you’re Shiro’s problem.”  
Lance said nothing until they reached the top of the stairs after much longer than Keith would have liked. To his relief, the cheeky commentary stopped as they ascended. When they reached the end of the hall, Keith peered around the corner with Lance sagging against him.  
“How many?” Lance said.  
“Six guards. They know we’re here.”  
“Plenty enough for the both of us.”  
“Hush,” Keith hissed.  
“I’ll take the four on the left, you take the two on the right?”  
Keith resisted the urge to drop Lance. “Could you please take this seriously for five minutes?!” he snapped. He turned to glare at the blue paladin, but when his eyes landed on Lance, he froze. Lance’s skin was uncharacteristically white. Gone was the paladin’s signature, cheeky smirk. On closer inspection, Keith saw that he was shaking just with the effort of staying upright, and his arm was wrapped around his waist, hand pressed to his side.  
Even as Keith studied him, Lance managed to joke, “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”  
“Stop talking. Sit down,” Keith ordered, shifting his weight to help lower Lance to the floor. Halfway down, Lance’s legs gave out and he collapsed. Keith grunted at the tug on his shoulder, but he didn’t complain. He disentangled himself and commanded, “Move your arm.”  
Lance’s eyes darted to the side. “Now’s not the time for a peek at my smoking bod…”  
“Lance.”  
Reluctantly, Lance pulled his hand away, wincing as he did. The black fabric clung to his skin for a second before peeling way, revealing a hole in the armor and pooling blood seeping through.  
Keith couldn’t hold back a curse. “Holy shit.” He sat back and stammered into his comm. “Sh-Shiro, Lance is… he’s in worse shape than I thought. He… we’re stuck by the exit, I- I- I can’t take them all on my own, but we’ve got to get out of here, Shiro, Lance is… he…”  
“Calm down.” Shiro’s voice came through the comm, firm and steady. “Stay where you are, I’m coming in. Hunk, cover me from the North side.”  
“Copy that!” Hunk replied.  
“Pidge, can you scramble the top level for me?”  
She scoffed. “I could scramble the whole building from here.”  
“On my signal. Lance, Keith, hang tight.”  
Keith sighed with relief before turning all his attention to Lance. “You idiot, you said you were fine!”  
“Felt fine. Turned out I wasn’t.”  
“And you still didn’t say anything?”  
“Figured it could wait until we were back at the castle.”  
“Shit. Um, okay, keep putting pressure on… uh, here.” Keith tore at his sleeve with his teeth, ripping off a section. He balled it up and pressed it up against the wound. Lance cried out in pain at the fabric scraping against his raw flesh and exposed nerves before clamping a hand over his mouth to suppress any more noise that could give them away. “Shit, sorry, sorry, Just… just try to stay still,” Keith murmured hastily.  
“But I wanted to fight,” Lance gasped quietly, “Keith Cassidy and the Sun… Lance kid,” he quipped.  
Keith was starting to get hysterical. “How can you make puns at a time like this?! You’re in no condition to-“  
“Because you’re panicking!” Lance snapped, an action he instantly regretted. Pain shot through his side again, freezing up the whole right side of his body. He took a long, slow breath before continuing. “You’re freaking out, like I thought you would, so I tired not to make a big deal out of it, and…” Lance swallowed dryly, “And I think if I thought about… about being… well, I think I would have freaked out, too.”  
Keith stared at Lance with wide, unblinking eyes. “Sooo… why aren’t you freaking out right now?”  
Lance rolled his head against the wall to look at Keith and smirked, that crooked, devil may care half grin, and said, “Calvary’s here.”  
Right on cute, the elevator doors hissed open and their ears were met with the blessed sounds of combat and Shiro shouting. Metal clanged against metal as Galra were thrown against the ship walls.  
It was over in mere moments, and Shiro rounded the corner having barely broken a sweat. “Keith-“ he started before seeing the condition Lance was in, pale and trembling, slumped against the wall. He recovered quickly. “We have to move, Pidge can only override the building for a few more minutes. Lance, can you walk?”  
Lance was starting to fade, eyes unfocused, breath shallow. Keith said, “We barely made it to this floor. I’ll carry him to Black, you give us cover fire?”  
Shiro nodded and swept the hall while Keith gathered Lance in his arms. “Lance, buddy, just say with me, okay?”  
Lance blinked, forcing himself to focus on Keith. “Is this… is this another bonding moment?”  
Keith let out a strangled laugh. “Yeah, and you better remember this one.”  
“Don’t… don’t worry, I will…”  
Shiro was barking orders the minute they were inside his lion. He was about to give Keith instructions when he saw Keith holding Lance on the control room floor. Lance was propped up against him, sprawled across his lap. Keith was holding Lance up with one hand and pressing against the wound with the other. Shiro settled for contacting the castle and telling Allura to prepare a healing pod.  
“Don’t worry, Lance,” Keith was saying softly, “You’re going to be just fine.”  
“I know I am,” Lance murmured, “I’ve got you to look after me.  
~


End file.
